


You Should Know That

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets his braces off. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Know That

Dan can't stop looking at himself in the mirror, smiling, and it feels totally _weird_ , but in a good way. A really good way. He runs his tongue over his teeth, and the smoothness is almost addictive. And hot. Really kind of hot. So he grabs his phone, calls Jev.

"Hello."

"Guess what?" Dan says.

"Who is this?"

"Haha, very funny, guess what."

"What?"

"I got my braces off."

"You did?" 

"Yep."

"That is good news," says Jev, sounding genuinely pleased.

"I know."

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing." 

"Well, I'm happy to hear that."

"So," Dan says. "You know what this means…"

"What?" 

"Next time I see you…"

"Yes?"

Dan laughs awkwardly. "I can finally give you a beej again."

"A _beej_." 

"Yeah."

Jev pauses a second then says, "That is the least sexy way I have _ever_ heard that described."

"It sounds sexy when you say it."

"You think everything sounds sexy when I say it."

"Yeah, well, it's the French accent. It's hot."

"You can't resist, huh?"

"Not really." Dan switches the phone to his other hand, lying back, putting his feet up on the couch. "And it's hard to sound sexy with an Australian accent."

"I don't know about that," says Jev.

"You like my accent?"

"Maybe."

"Seriously?"

"Kind of. A little bit." Jev sounds thoroughly embarrassed, which is pretty awesome.

"Just my accent, or all Australian accents?" Dan asks.

"Mostly just yours."

"So you don't, like, get a boner talking to Mark or anything?" 

"Actually, no, I don't."

"It's just me?"

"Just you."

"Wow," says Dan. "That's like a superpower or something."

"Not really." 

"I don't know, man." Dan could swear he can _hear_ Jev roll his eyes.

"Weren't we talking about blowjobs?" he says.

"Yeah," says Dan. "We were." He slides his hand into the front of his shorts, gives his cock a few strokes. He's half-hard already, but then talking to Jev always gets him a little wound up. "I wish you were here now."

"I'll be there in a few days."

"I know, but then I'll be going home for Christmas and…"

"It'll go faster than you think."

"I guess."

"What would you do if I was there?"

"Probably just get on my knees and swallow your dick."

"You're so romantic."

"Yeah, I don't think you'd be complaining."

"No, probably not." Jev laughs, but then says, more serious, "I would have let you, you know."

"What?"

"Even with the braces, you could have."

"I know, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you would have."

"Yeah, but if I did…" Dan doesn't even want to think about it. "What if I'd like, _injured_ you or something?" He continues on before Jev can protest. "I would never want to hurt your cock. I _like_ your cock."

"I've noticed that." Jev's voice is lower now. "Why don't you tell me what you want to do to it?"

"I…" Dan laughs awkwardly. "I don't know."

"Come on."

"You know I suck at talking dirty." He always just gets embarrassed and starts giggling. Which has kind of the opposite of the intended effect. 

"I thought sucking was the idea," Jev says.

"It sounds so much hotter when you do it."

"You could try."

"I'm just not, you know, verbal."

"What about oral?"

"See, you're like a natural."

Jev sighs exaggeratedly. "I suppose it's up to me, then."

"You're better at it."

"My burden to be better at everything."

"Not _everything_ ," says Dan.

"Do you want me to get you off or not?"

"Yeah."

"Then say I'm the best." 

"You're such an asshole."

"You love it." Jev's laughing now. "Say it."

"All right," Dan concedes, "you're the best."

"At everything."

"At _most_ things."

"Well, close enough," Jev says. "Okay, are you touching yourself?"

Dan pushes his shorts and underwear down just enough, takes out his dick. "Yep."

"Are you hard?"

"Pretty much."

"Get it harder," says Jev.

Dan spits into his palm, rubs himself, not bothering to be gentle or take his time. He wants this, and he wants it now.

"Okay," he says.

"Maybe you should put me on speaker," says Jev. 

"Oh, yeah." Dan presses the button, puts the phone on the couch cushion, next to his head. He closes his eyes, concentrates on the feel of his hand, on Jev's voice.

"So," Jev says, softer, "you're on your knees, and you're looking up at me, and my cock is right there, and you want it your mouth, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So bad you can taste it, and I can see you, you lick your lips, all wet and shiny, and I say, 'Suck me,' and then I'm in your mouth, filling you up."

Dan runs his other hand over his chest, pinches his nipples, trying not to make a noise, but Jev knows him too well. "Don't do that," he says, "I want to hear you."

And Dan moans, because he can't help himself.

"My hands are in your hair," Jev says, "and you're trying to go down further, but I won't let you, I hold you there."

"Please," Dan says, and it comes out like a breathy little whine, but he doesn't care, pulling hard on his cock, feeling it build.

"But you're so pretty, how much you want it, so hot, and I let you go, and you're sucking me, your head moving up and down and every time you take me further in, you're gagging for it, you love it so much. And I have been waiting for this for so long, all year, waiting to fuck your mouth."

" _Shit_ ," says Dan. It's like Jev's voice is inside his head, like he's surrounded by it, drowning in it.

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes," Dan grits out.

"Put your fingers in your mouth, suck them. Like it's me."

Dan obeys, two fingers heavy on his tongue, pushed far enough in that he can feel it in his throat, and _fuck_ it's good and then he's coming, washed along like a wave, carried by something completely out of his control, something beautiful and overwhelming.

"Wow," he says, breathing hard. " _Wow_." He shifts, picks up the phone. "Did you hear that?"

"I did."

"What about you? Did you…."

"No," Jev says. He laughs, sounding a little ashamed. "I actually already had. Not so long before you called."

Dan laughs back at him. "Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes."

"Was I giving you a beej?"

"You were, but fortunately the word _beej_ was not used."

"You know I'm going to say that all the time now."

"Please don't."

"Just to shit you."

"You are a child."

"I know." Dan smiles. " _Beej_ ," he says, and he's utterly satisfied, totally happy.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me." There's a pause, and then Jev says, "I have to go, I have an interview in a while."

"Okay, well," Dan says. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," says Jev. "And I will see you very soon."

"Yeah," says Dan. He's grinning so hard his face hurts but it feels better than basically anything. "Yeah, you will."


End file.
